All Over Again
by Stillinthedream
Summary: The war is over and no one has survived from it. Upon Sasuke's death, he wishes that he could relive his life again to prevent this all from happening and Sasuke's wish is granted. He returns to the night of the massacre and upon seeing Itachi he demands him to take him away from the village that he once called home and to be trained by none other the Akatsuki. /Time-travel/SS/
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Silence.

They was only silence when Sasuke staggered forward, clutching his wound. Blood was pouring at rapid amounts, and he knew that time was running out for him.

He looked to the side only to discover a body lying in the ground, completely mangled and torn. It was then when he looked harder that he noticed pink strands coming from the head of the body that he collapsed.

He was foolish. He was foolish to believe that he could make a difference in the world. He had lost so much already and now he was sure that there was no point of living anymore.

They had won the war, but at a price. And a hefty price at that. Naruto had died trying to kill Madara, but was only struck down with a single flick of the wrist as the nine tailed fox had been extracted from his body. Sakura must have tried to heal him and had gotten killed in the process. Everyone else seemed to die as well. All that were alive he could not recognise. Not one single face.

As he continued to stare at Sakura's corpse, he reminisced times that he shared with her, she was a valued teammate, but her relationship with her was confusing as Sasuke did not know what he felt about her. He remembers the time she tried to kill him and that all he could remember thinking was that someone had betrayed him again, and that he should kill all of Konoha and its inhabitants for causing him such pain.

_'Konoha...'_

The place where Itachi had been most loyal too. He chose Konoha over his family, over his loved ones all for that village. The village that killed his family, ruined his brother and him. He could never call the place home again. It was too much of a struggle to try and feel something other than hatred for the village who caused him so much pain.

He coughed up more blood, falling to the ground in the process right next to Sakura. He looked at her face, wishing that there had been a smile on it as she held her last breath but it was twisted into something of raw pain, heartbreak and anguish.

_'If only she wasn't so weak, she wouldn't have died.'_ He thought, lifting his hand to remove some of the hair that had gotten in the way of her face.

The hair still felt soft, yet did not look the vibrant colour it had always been. The colour had gone our with her last breath.

He felt his consciousness slipping and knew that it was the end, no god would help him now. He felt the blood fill up his lungs and the rate of his heart decreasing with every beat it made. He closed his eyes willingly waiting for death to come, wishing that maybe if he had the chance, he would have his life all over again to fix it right, protect the people he loved most, and most of all...

Bring justice to those who caused his brother and him pain.

He took his last breath and fell into a dark abyss never to return again. He only heard one thing on his way out...

_"Your wish is my command..."_

* * *

Hey guys! This is the beginning of 'all over again', which is my first fanfic! It was inspired by Naruto Shippuden ending 27. I hope you guys like it! Rate, review, etc, etc and peace out y'all


	2. Chapter 1

All Over Again

Chapter 1

Main Pairing: SasuSaku,

Minor Pairing(s): NaruHina, (Idk yet)

Rating: T

General Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine because if it was, Itachi would be alive and Sasuke would confess his feelings for Sakura, like damn hurry up.

Summary: The war is over and no one has survived from it. Upon Sasuke's death, he wishes that he could relive his life again to prevent this all from happening and Sasuke's wish is granted. He returns to the night of the massacre and upon seeing Itachi he demands him to take him away from the village that he once called home and to be trained by none other the Akatsuki. /Time-travel/SS/

* * *

When Sasuke thought of death, he thought it was painless process that left you without an existence. He thought that once you had died, you were gone for good. He believed there was no such thing as heaven. As heaven meant that there was a God. And there has certainly been no god to pray for in all of his torturous life.

So why did it feel like his body was being apart into little pieces?

This feeling...he wanted it to end. It felt more painful than the wound he had when he died. It almost felt more painful than the day he had killed Itachi, and when his clan was massacred.

He felt his bones crack and reform and rearrange themselves in ways that didn't seem possible. His head felt like it was splitting and his skull was cracking inwards, damaging the brain tissue. Through all that pain, it also felt as though he were...shrinking?

He tried to yell out in pain but he couldn't bring himself to do so. It was like his mind couldn't connect to his body, as though the link between them had been severed. He couldn't even open his eyes to see what was going on, what sort of thing was causing this pain.

Sasuke then began to believe that he wasn't dead and perhaps people had found his body and decided that he if should die, it should be in the most painful, agonizing way. Perhaps these were the surviving shinobi that wanted him gone for good. After all, who was to trust someone who was a dangerous missing-nin that suddenly sided with them for reasons that they were unaware of?

All the pain suddenly ceased, and Sasuke felt relief wash over him in warm waves. Finally he could die now, he could be left in peace and never have to worry about anything else...

"Are you so desperate to die, young child?" An alluring voice that called out to him made Sasuke open his eyes wide open.

Sasuke tried to make a sound, but he could not bring himself to do so.

'_Who is this person? Is there perhaps a heaven? Am I going to be judged on my actions here?' _ The voice, apparently belonging to a woman, chuckled.

"There is a heaven boy, but you're not quite there yet. Fate has decided for you otherwise."

Sasuke was shocked, he was sure he hadn't said anything aloud, so how was it she answered his question?

"I can read your mind, Sasuke Uchiha. I know all things that is needed to be known."

Sasuke pushed himself up from the ground, feeling a lot smaller than he was used to. Finally he found his voice and demanded,

"Why am I here? Who are you?" He wrapped his around his throat, how was it that his voice was so high?

"Tsk, tsk. Sasuke, I thought you would be more well-mannered considering I had to put myself out there in front the higher-ups to give you another chance."

Sasuke give her an incredulous look, removing his hand from his throat. What was this crazy woman saying?

"Another chance?"

She smiled gently, "Yes another chance. When you died you wished to start your life again, yes? Therefore I am giving it you. However I can't take you back before the massacre to save your mother and father, because my power is limited."

"What?"

"Do not waste the opportunity you have been given."

Before Sasuke could say another word, a bright light encased him and he instinctively closed his eyes, feeling his body being sucked into something, that he could not escape. He then lost consciousness.

* * *

When Sasuke woke up, he found himself lying on the ground. He opened his eyes, only seeing darkness at first, but then his vision cleared. Sasuke found himself in a forest opening and as he looked around he noticed targets were placed on the surrounding trees he finally realised where he was.

'This is the place Itachi used to train...and where I was on the night of the massacre.'

Surely, the woman was just a figment of his imagination when he died. Was this what happens after death? That once you die, you just relive your memories?

He looked up at the night sky, realising it was a full moon.

When he looked at his hands he not only noticed the cuts and bruises, but he nearly screamed when he realised his hands were far smaller than what he used to. He then looked down to his outfit, that consisted of a black high-collar top and a white pair of shorts. He hadn't worn that outfit since he was 12. He than began to feel his face, noting that his features felt smaller and less distinct. He looked to his legs and it looked like they shrunk as well. Sasuke then came to a horrifying conclusion.

Sasuke Uchiha, a name that could bring full-grown shinobi's to cry at the mention of it, one of the most feared missing-nin in the Fire Country, was now in his 8 year old body.

How? Sasuke doesn't know, but it might have to do with that woman he met after he died.

Could it be possible that Sasuke really has travelled back in time?

'_That could mean...Itachi is alive? Okaa-san? Otou-san?' _Sasuke picked himself off the ground slowly, trying to get used to his 8 year old body. He shook his head, trying shake off the dizzy feeling. He began to run towards the Uchiha compound, hoping that maybe his parents may be alive and that Itachi hasn't started the massacre.

'_That woman...she said that I couldn't save my parents...No. I have to try.'_

Sasuke pushed his legs faster and faster, he dully noted that he stamina and speed was very poor as an 8 year old, and that he would have to train hard in order to get to an adequate level of endurance.

He realised he was at the gate of the Uchiha compound before he knew it, and ran through the small streets. No lights were on, it was deathly silent.

'_NO! They're gone! Why couldn't I prevent this...why do I...have to experience this again.'_

He ran towards his house and ran up the stairs, his heart beating loudly in trepidation.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san! Where are you!?" Sasuke yelled his hardest, he prayed to whatever God there was to let him see they were okay.

He pushed through the doors and there they were...lying on the ground on top of each other.

**Dead.**

Itachi was holding a katana, blood dripping down from its blade. He turned to face Sasuke, and looked at his beloved brother without a trace of emotion.

"Itachi...why did you do this...again?" Sasuke was now on his knees, tears cascading down falling onto the floorboards.

Itachi looked confused, _'Again?' _But he let it slip by, right now he had a mission to finish and he didn't have the time to dwell in the compound. In only a matter of time, the ANBU would start coming after him.

"I did it to test myself Sasuke. I wanted to test my strength." But Sasuke couldn't hear Itachi well over the pain that he tried to suppress. He needed to get out of here, to breathe, to think. He couldn't calm himself in the room with dead bodies and his brother. Sasuke ran to the door, down the stairs and out of the house onto the main path. As Sasuke ran further away from the house, he was stopped by Itachi standing in front of him. Sasuke needed to calm down and remember, remember the reason why his brother was doing this, remember who caused his great suffering, remember who killed everyone he loved-

_**Konoha.**_

"Foolish little brother, if you want to kill me, despise me, hate me. Run, run.. cling to live and survive in an unsightly way. Then someday, when you have these same eyes, come to me-" Itachi abruptly stopped. Why was Sasuke smiling?

"And why would I need to obtain these eyes," Sasuke's tears stopped running, and he closed his eyes, hands covering his face. He realised his new purpose in this new life. He started to laugh maniacally.

Sasuke grinned and opened his eyes to reveal his sharingan eyes. Glaring up at Itachi. His brother's eyes widened.

Blood began to spill over, mixing in with the tears as the three commas started to slowly, sinisterly spin into his mangekyou sharingan.

"When I already have them?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry to leave it on a cliff hanger! I cant believe i did two chapters for one day! ahahahahha. ahahah. ahaha. aha. ha. I have no life.

Anyways, I know the length of the chapters aren't very long, but i'm going to aim for 2,500 to 3,500 per chapter from now on! It's just that as my first fanfic ever, i am just starting to warm up! also, I have just discovered reviews do motivate me to continue writing new chapters! And thank you to those who have already reviewed! I do take your reviews as a great motivator and a way to improve my writing skills! Thanks again! Also If there is some gramar or spelling issues in the story I don't mind if you alert me at all! It actually helps a lot :)

Rate, review, etc, etc!


	3. Chapter 2

All Over Again

Chapter 2

Main Pairing: SasuSaku,

Minor Pairing(s): NaruHina, (Idk yet)

Rating: T

General Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine because if it was, Sasuke and Sakura would be having many little Uchiha brats by now.

Summary: The war is over and no one has survived from it. Upon Sasuke's death, he wishes that he could relive his life again to prevent this all from happening and Sasuke's wish is granted. He returns to the night of the massacre and upon seeing Itachi he demands him to take him away from the village that he once called home and to be trained by none other the Akatsuki. /Time-travel/SS/

* * *

Recap: "And why would I need to obtain these eyes," Sasuke's tears stopped running, and he closed his eyes, hands covering his face. He realised his new purpose in this new life. He started to laugh maniacally.

Sasuke grinned and opened his eyes to reveal his sharingan eyes. Glaring up at Itachi.

Blood began to spill over, mixing in with the tears as the three commas started to slowly, sinisterly spin into his mangekyou sharingan.

"_When I already have them?"_

* * *

Itachi could not comprehend what he was seeing at the moment. He took a step back from Sasuke. He had to blink to believe it. Sasuke, his 8 year old brother, who had not shown any signs of even having the sharingan was now staring at the mangekyou.

Itachi, moving faster than Sasuke could react, reached out for his neck, and pinned Sasuke against a wall.

"...Sasuke, how did get those?" Sasuke struggled to get out of his brother's grasp. He knew his strength was nothing in comparison to his brother, especially in his current body. Refusing to answer, Itachi decided to tighten his grip on Sasuke.

"Who did you kill to get these eyes?"

"I...killed my best friend...awhile ago." And it was true. When Sasuke killed Itachi in his previous life, he unknowingly killed his best friend. And he wouldn't have killed him had he known the truth. It was all thanks to Konoha that Sasuke lost everything that mattered to him. He made a promise to himself that in a couple of years, Konoha would feel the pain he is experiencing. Especially the elders and those who try to stop him.

"I don't believe you. Sasuke is incapable of killing anyone. He also hasn't mentioned anything about this best friend of his. Who are you and what have you done with Sasuke?" Itachi knew that his little brother was incapable of killing anyone or anything for that matter. He was far too innocent to take away a life. Not to mention, his brother's once calm chakra had warped into something hollow and malevolent. It almost felt similar to...Uchiha Madara.

"Nii-san, you would've noticed by now if I wasn't Sasuke. It really is me. Honestly, you can ask me anything about something I'm only supposed to know."

Itachi gave him a wary look, "And how do I know you haven't acquired Sasuke's memories by means of interrogation and torture and are trying to use them against me?"

"Use the mangekyou." And so Itachi did, he searched through Sasuke's memories. Before Itachi had cast the genjutsu, Sasuke had already used his to alter his own memories, making sure nothing of the future was to be shown and making sure that the memories of his 'best friend', who held similar characteristics to a certain blonde ex-teammate, (though Sasuke paid no mind to it), were convincing. He made sure that the murder of his 'best friend' was purely co-incidental and that he had completely forgotten about it, that he kept it at the back of his mind and that the release of the mangekyou was due to the trauma of finding his parents murdered.

When Itachi filtered through Sasuke's memories, he found nothing suspicious and out of the ordinary. It really was Sasuke, but then, what caused his change of chakra? Or his personality for that matter? Sasuke had become more sinister and dangerous in only a matter of minutes. Itachi thought that maybe the cause for this change in his brother was mainly due to his clan's death. It was the only logical explanation he could think of at the moment.

"This changes nothing, when I release you, you are to leave the premises immediately, and if you don't leave within the next 30 seconds, I'll kill you." Sasuke was still pinned to the wall, and he just snorted at his Aniki's remark. Sasuke felt his blood boil. Why did Itachi constantly try to make Sasuke hate him? Why is Itachi so selfless? Why can't he just tell the truth?

Sasuke decided enough was enough. "I know about the orders Nii-san, I know why you did this...so stop lying to me and stop trying to push me away." Itachi gave him a murderous glare.

"Who told you?" Sasuke, deciding that perhaps telling him about time-travel while in Itachi's death grip wasn't such a good idea. He decided to use the most reasonable answer.

"Shisui, he told me about this, he warned me that you were going to do this, right before you killed him." Itachi took his hand off Sasuke's throat.

"He told you?" Itachi gave him a look of suspicion.

"Yes." Sasuke looked at him head on, with no emotions on display. It was the one way he had always been taught to act, especially when he was in Sound. Whether Itachi believed it or not, he didn't care. He just wanted to leave this wretched place once and for all.

" I don't want to live in this village anymore." Itachi narrowed his eyes, knowing where the conversation was going.

"I want to go with you. I want to get out of here. Take me with you." Sasuke waited for an answer.

"Knowing that I just killed the Uchiha clan, you would give up your life in Konoha for me?" Itachi inquired, expecting a completely different answer than what was to come.

"I have no life in Konoha." If he were to live in Konoha, knowing that the people of Konoha would still be living as his clan was buried six-feet under, with only their honour intact, he would be driven insane. He would kill Konoha for what they have done to him. But before he can do that, he needs to build up his strength, and become what his is mentally. And he'll need high-skilled mentors for that. Suddenly his mind clicked.

He knew exactly who would teach him to become a high-level shinobi.

The Akatsuki.

"Sasuke, I can't take you away from here-"

"Itachi. You have to. You can't just expect me to live in a place full of murderers, laughing while we suffer, laughing at the pain we're going through. Itachi, please." Sasuke pleaded.

Itachi felt torn. Should he bring his brother into a life of a missing-nin? Or should he let Sasuke painfully live out his life in Konoha? Itachi closed his eyes in contemplation.

"Sasuke, the place where I'm going...It's far too dangerous for you...the place where I'm going...it contains highly skilled ninja who wouldn't hesitate a second to kill. They've killed whole villages before."

"Which is exactly why I should go, Itachi! They'll train me and there might be someone who can teach me how to control my eyes properly." Itachi shook his head.

"Sasuke, they'll kill you in only a matter of seconds, they don't want children in their organisation."

Sasuke nearly laughed,_ 'He says it like he's far more older than I am, but I don't think he realises Itachi's a child as well. In fact, I'm older than him...well, mentally.'_

"That may be true Nii-san, but when they realise I have the mangekyou, it's sure to raise some eyebrows, won't it? Perhaps they would want to train me, build up my strength to become of use to them." Itachi resigned, he knew Sasuke could not be swayed when he wanted to do something.

"Very well, but you should know, I can't ensure your life or safety. This is going to be a very dangerous trip."

The corners of Sasuke's mouth tilted upwards.

"Arigatou Nii-san."

When ANBU arrived, they discovered mass amounts of corpses in the Uchiha compound, but no Itachi was to be found, nor Sasuke's body for that matter.

Uchiha Itachi was now a wanted criminal and Uchiha Sasuke was announced missing.

* * *

A month had past since the incident occurred and Sakura Haruno didn't feel like she was getting any better. She had lost a lot of her academy friends, after the incident had occurred. She even ignored Ino because she just didn't have the energy to deal with her.

It seemed the only person she was really getting along with was, dare she say it, Naruto.

Sakura knew Naruto had a crush on her, yet she made no move to respond to his feelings. She decided when it was the right time, she would gently let him down, knowing that she could never return his feelings in a romantic sense. Perhaps when they were older she might develop feelings, she would never know. Although her long term crush on Sasuke hadn't developed into love, she still cared for him deeply and perhaps, even without the presence of Sasuke, she would find herself still caring about him.

She snorted at her idiocy._ 'I don't even know Sasuke-kun that well...why should I be mourning over him?' _

She pushed past her classmates who seemed to ignore her at the front of the playground where she met up with Naruto.

Sitting on a swing there was Naruto alone again. When Sakura ran up to him, his face brightened instantly, and she was blinded momentarily by his smile.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, getting off the swing and giving Sakura a tight hug.

"Hello Naruto, how are you?." Naruto released the hug from Sakura, still giving her that bright smile.

"Great! So what are we gonna do today, Sakura-chan?"

"I was thinking we do some ninja training?" Ever since Sasuke was announced missing, Sakura had this urge to get stronger, to train harder. It seems Naruto had adopted this urge as well.

"Good idea! What should we practice?"

Sakura stroked her chin in contemplation. "How about some good old-fashioned kunai training?"

"Heck yeah! Hey Sakura-chan, I'm gonna get all my kunai in the middle of the targets!"

Sakura decided to tease him a little. "You mean the bullseye? And what if you don't?"

"Sakura-chan, are you saying the next, the greatest and the strongest Hokage can't do it? I'll have you know I'm the best at aim."

Sakura giggled into her mouth, trying to conceal her humour. "Well then, if that's true _Hokage-sama_, let's make a bet."

"A bet?"

"Whoever gets the most targets, gets to become the next Hokage."

"Deal."

"Aren't you gonna think it through a bit more Naruto?"

"I'll win this bet, believe it!"

Sakura laughed openly. "We'll see about that."

All of a sudden Naruto grabbed her hand and started to pull Sakura away from the playground and through the streets of Konoha. She noticed the angered and horrified looks from the villagers and she looked down in embarrassment at all the stares she was receiving. She then thought to herself.

'_Why is it that when I'm with Naruto, people avoid me? Why do people hate Naruto? He's only an eight year old like me, he couldn't have possibly done anything bad to illicit such hatred from the rest of Konoha.' _She then made a mental note to ask Naruto later.

They continued to run for a while, well Sakura was dragged, until they reached an opening with lush green trees surrounding it. In the middle of the opening there was three straw dummies, all looking worn and in bad condition. Targets were pinned to trees and a couple of kunai were embedded into a target.

"Naruto, we're not allowed to be here! This is a strict training ground for ninja! We're only in the academy."

"Relax Sakura-chan! This place has been abandoned for about a month. I don't why, but no one has come here to train. It's like everyone forgot the place existed!"

'_A month ago...that's when the massacre occurred...'_ Sakura's train of thought was cut short when something glinted in her eyes, she then turned her attention to one of the targets and noticed the kunai embedded in the target on a tall tree.

"Yeah anyways, I thought the place was great, since no one else would use it and we'd be able to keep it for ourselves! Whoever abandoned this joint must've been be stupid...Sakura-chan?" Naruto noticed Sakura wasn't paying attention as she kept her gaze on a target situated in a high position on a tree.

She walked up the tree and wished she knew how to walk up them already.

"Hey Naruto?" Naruto walked up to her.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we could be able to get the kunai's off the target?"

"Nah, I tried already, they're too stuck in."

Without a word, Sakura moved back from the tree and took a couple of kunai from her pouch and took a deep breath.

'_Concentrate...you can do this...' _Sakura lined her kunai and moved to the side so she could hit the kunai in the target.

She threw the kunai and it hit the other embedded in the target perfectly, causing the kunai to drop, it wasn't until she realised Naruto was in range of getting hit by both kunai.

"Naruto, watch out!" Naruto only looked at her in confusion.

"Huh?"

One kunai dropped right front him and one seemed to tear through his t-shirt and graze his skin at the top of his arm. Only a little amount of blood poured out.

"Ow!"

"Naruto!" Sakura rushed to him, forgetting about the kunai for the moment. She immediately grabbed his t-shirt and rolled the sleeve to his shoulder to inspect his wound.

'Thank god, it's only a small cut...' Sakura let out a breath of relief. She couldn't believe she almost killed her friend.

"Naruto, you okay?"

"I'm alright Sakura-chan! It's only a little cut!"

"I'm so sorry!" Sakura apologised and reached for her pouch to grab a band-aid, but when she returned her gaze to his cut, she noticed the wound was slowly knitting itself back together.

"How...how are you doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Your cut, it's patching itself together..."

Naruto looked down, ashamed. "I don't know how, it happens every time I get hurt...do you think it's weird?"

There was a stunned silence, and Naruto started to cringe as he thought he had lost yet another friend. He was a freak after all. Who would be friends with a freak?

Sakura broke out of her daze. "Weird? No Naruto, that is so cool! I wish I could do that!"

Naruto slowly looked to Sakura. "You...you think so?"

"Definitely! You like have super powers or something!"

Naruto smiled the brightest smile. Finally he met someone who didn't cringe away from him or his unusual abilities.

"That's why I'm gonna be Hokage, believe it!" He pumped his fist in the air enthusiastically.

Sakura ruffled his hair, grinning. "I'm not sure about that. We still have that bet remember?"

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto protested childishly. Sakura only giggled in response.

She went back to collect the kunai that she got from the target. When she picked it up she noticed a name engraved into the handle. She cleared a bit of dirt and narrowed her eyes to read the scripture.

'_Sasuke U.'_ The elegant writing stared back at her as she trembled in realisation.

'_This is...this is Sasuke-kun's...'_

She retrieved a cloth from her pouch and wrapped it around the kunai, careful to not even leave a finger-print on it. Once it was wrapped, she clasped the kunai in both hands and closed her eyes.

'_I hope Sasuke-kun is alive and safe. Where ever he is...I'll get stronger to find him.' _She sent her prayer in hope and determination. She then pocketed the wrapped kunai and picked up hers.

She turned to face Naruto, giving him a small smirk. "Ready to become my assistant when I'm Hokage?"

"You wish, Sakura-chan!" Sakura laughed and walked over to Naruto.

* * *

The two lied on the training ground with their chest escalating falling quickly.

"Hah...you didn't get as many kunai on the targets as I did...I'm the Hokage now...and you'll be my assistant." Sakura laughed breathily at Naruto's comment.

"That's...where you're wrong...I...got as many...as you did." Naruto sprung up quickly on his feet and looked at her in shock.

"Where? I don't believe you."

Sakura, too tired to talk anymore, lazily lifted her finger towards a target. And she was indeed correct. There was Sakura's kunai embedded on the very edge of the target.

"Then who's the Hokage?" Sakura sat up slowly and faced Naruto.

"Well, we can figure that out once we fill up my stomach with some ramen."

"Ramen? Yes! We're going to the nice Ojii-san's place, yeah?"

"Of course."

Naruto extended his hand, helping Sakura get up. Both failed to realise that their hands were very sweaty and therefore when Sakura was halfway to standing up, she fell back on her back making an 'oof' noise.

Sakura's bewildered face set Naruto into a fit of gut-wrenching laughter. She then stood up and promptly slapped Naruto in the head. He gripped his head in pain.

"Ow! Sakura-chan! I was only joking!"

"Naruto you idiot!"

Naruto didn't see the smile that Sakura was making as she moved away from the training field.

"Sakura-chan! Wait for me!"

"Hurry up you fool!"

It had been awhile since Sakura had felt this happy.

* * *

Sasuke hated his current form. His body was so..._weak_. It was difficult to keep running long distances and most of the time Itachi had to carry him because he was incapable of many physical things.

His chakra reserves were poor as well. He could do little jutsu that he acquired over his experience of being a ninja. It was just plain _pathetic_.

'_I have a long way to go...'_

For about a month the Uchiha brothers had been travelling towards one of the hideouts Itachi was told the Akatsuki resided. Unfortunately this hideout was in the middle of nowhere.

Itachi told Sasuke it wouldn't be long till they reached their destination. Apparently the hideout was only a day away from their camping spot. Sasuke's heart raced in trepidation.

Would they really kill Sasuke, if they had no use of him? Possibly, but Itachi would never allow it. Itachi would probably leave before they had the chance to.

In Sasuke's previous life, when he was in Akatsuki, he seemed to realise that Itachi had been a vital piece in Madara's and Obito's plans. Without Itachi, Obito would find it harder to complete his insane dream of world peace.

'_Obito, huh?'_

He had heard Obito teamed up with Kakashi in order to defeat Madara, but both died in the process. Nonetheless, Sasuke would have to kill this masked man. After all, he helped murder his clan, and he brought the Shinobi Fourth War into place.

Now that he thinks about it, Obito hasn't made an appearance to him at all. Perhaps he is waiting to see what Itachi going to do with Sasuke. _Perhaps_ he has already found out Sasuke has attained his Mangekyou Sharingan, and is planning to use him for his plans. What ever Obito does, Sasuke is going to make sure he will never be deceived and used again by him.

'_I'll get trained by the Akatsuki, exact my revenge on Konoha and kill Obito. I'll make the elders suffer especially.'_

"Uchiha Itachi you have come...and it seems that you have brought a guest with you." A man with orange hair and purple-ringed eyes...Sasuke realised. He was the man who obliterated Konoha and killed himself in order to restore it.

'_What a fool, sacrificing himself to save that wretched place.' _Itachi's voice broke him from his deep thoughts.

"I apologise Leader-sama, things have not exactly gone to plan."

"Is that why you have brought a young child then?"

"He is my brother."

Pein gazed at Sasuke. "He is no use to us, either you kill him or we do."

Itachi calmly replied. "He may be no use to you now, but he will in the future."

Pain rose an eyebrow. "How so?"

"He has attained the Mangekyou Sharingan."

A voice came from the shadows.

"Hmm, how _interesssting_." Sasuke knew that voice. He knew it well because he despised it.

"Orochimaru." Pein greeted.

Orochimaru bowed his head. "Leader-sama."

"Leader-sama, it is Sasuke's intention to become stronger and train the mangekyou sharingan. If you were to kill him, you would be removing a vital asset from your plan." Sasuke noted that Itachi was always good at persuasion.

Pein focused his attention on Itachi and Sasuke. "I shall see whether you brother is of use to us or not. For now, you will go to your room and wait till I assign missions. Your brother will start training tomorrow morning at 3am. You're dismissed."

Sasuke nodded, and slightly bowed his head, hearing Itachi thank Pein. Itachi then grabbed Sasuke by the arm gently and led them to his room. Itachi looked at his brother and smiled, ruffling his little brother's hair.

"Sasuke, you take the bed and rest. You need it for tomorrow." Though Sasuke disliked the idea of Itachi sleeping on the floor, he was extremely exhausted, and couldn't find the energy to protest.

"Nii-san, thank you." Itachi nodded in response and poked Sasuke's forehead. He put Sasuke to bed in only in a matter of minutes, he was sleeping soundly.

The next few years were going to be hell with training, but Sasuke, for the sake of revenge, would die a thousand deaths if it meant more power. If he didn't get his revenge in previous life, he now will.

* * *

A/N: Wow nearly 4K words...and I swear this is a strictly SasuSaku fanfic and there will be some Naruhina, I promise ;) Anyways, thanks for the reviews it means a lot to me when someone reviews! (also helps motivate!) Next Chapter there will be some more Sasuke and on his training. Unfortunately Sasusaku is going be eventual due to the fact that I made Sasuke a revenge-obsessed psycho. My bad. But don't worry there will be more SasuSaku moments coming up. You better believe it!

P.S: I'm a little bit pee'ved due to the fact that Kabuto was the mystery man that was with Sasuke in the new chapter of Naruto. Like I really didn't need to see Kabuto's stomach penis penetrating Sasuke's heart to heal Sasuke, you know? Like seriously no. It was Sakura's job to bring her man to life and then have thousands of children but whatevs Kishi. You keep on playing with my shipper heart.

Anyways, Rate, Review, etc, etc...


End file.
